Wings
by Eurus 2
Summary: Un UA inspiré de "an angel's wings" par angelofthequeers


Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par un prompt vu sur les réseaux sociaux, qui décrivait la fanfiction «An angel's wing » de angelofthequeers donc si cette histoire lui ressemble c'est normal mais ce n'est ni une traduction ni une copie éhontée, je ne fais que m'inspirer du prompt de son histoire… Je préfère prévenir : il y aura un peu de spoil sur toutes les saisons et une très légère réécriture de la saison 12. Certaines répliques seront en anglais car elles sont très connus, que je ne voulais pas les traduire et que je pense que vous les comprenez. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

oOo

Wings :

Dean était sorti de sa tombe depuis quelques heures, il venait de tomber sur une station service, il frappa à la porte et appela plusieurs fois avec sa voix enrouée mais la station était fermée, il y entra, se désaltéra, il vit un journal sur le comptoir et le prit, il put lire la date : « 18 septembre 2008 » et en profita pour se laver le visage et les mains puis il s'inspecta le torse et le bras gauche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y vit une marque, comme une brûlure mais en forme de main et surtout qui luisait d'une lueur bleue. Il prit des bouteille d'eau, des bars protéiné, et un numéros de Busty Asian Beauty, avec un petit sourire pervers. Il était en train de prendre de la monnaie dans la caisse lorsque la télévision à côté de lui s'alluma, qu'il éteignit aussitôt, mais la radio s'alluma à la place et la télé se ralluma. Il prit alors du sel pour le mettre aux différentes entrées de la station quand soudainement un bruit à s' en arracher les tympans se fit entendre, ce qui blessa Dean qui se couvrit alors les oreilles. Le bruit était tellement puissant qu'il a cassé toute les vitres et repoussé Dean sur le comptoir quand il a couru vers la porte. Et soudain, plus un bruit. Dean se dépêcha de sortir et d'utiliser la monnaie prise (volée) dans la caisse pour essayer d'appeler Sam mais il ne répondit pas, il décida donc d'appeler Bobby qui ne le crut pas et lui raccroche au nez. Dean vola donc une voiture se trouvant à proximité et partit en direction de Sioux Falls.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il frappa à porte de Bobby qui lui ouvrit : « Surprise…

-Je … Je n'y…

-Moi non plus, mais c'est bien moi. » Bobby attaqua Dean avec le couteau posé sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Dean, évidemment se défend tout en essayant de convaincre son père adoptif « Bobby... Bobby, c'est moi.

-Mon cul.

-Attends ! Tu t'appelle Robert Stephen Singer. Tu es devenu un chasseur quand ta femme a été possédée. Tu es ce qu'il a de plus proche d'un père pour moi. Bobby c'est moi. » Bobby se rapprocha pour étreindre mais l'attaqua au dernier moment et ils recommencent à se battre. « Je ne suis pas un shapeshifter.

-Alors tu es un revenant.

-Well, si j'en étais un, je pourrais faire ça avec un couteau en argent ? Il se coupa le bras avec le couteau en argent ce qui n'eut d'autres effets que de le faire saigner.

\- Dean ?

-C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure. » Ils se retrouvent alors finalement avec une étreinte, qui ressemble plus à un câlin si vous voulez mon avis. Ils pleurèrent un bon coup aussi pour se purger de tous ses sentiments. « C'est bon de te revoir, mon grand.

-Oui, toi aussi.

-Mais comment tu es sorti ?

-J'en sais rien. Je me suis juste… réveillé dans… Bobby lui lança de l'eau bénite à la figure qui le regarde d'un air blasé. Je ne suis pas non plus un démon.

-Pardon on est jamais trop prudent. »

Dean et Bobby se dirige de la cuisine vers le bureau : « Ça ne fait pas de sens… dit le plus vieux

-Oui, tu prêches un converti. Ils arrivaient dans le bureau

-Dean ta poitrine était en lambeaux. Tu étais en bouillie. Et tu as été enterré il y a quatre mois. Si tu avais put sortir des Enfers et réintégrer ta carcasse…

-J'aurais l'air d'un personnage de « Thriller »…

-De quoi te souviens tu ? Dit Bobby en s'asseyant

-Pas de grand choses. D'avoir été un os pour Hellhound. Et puis plus rien. Et je me réveille six pieds sous terre. C'est tout. Le numéros de Sam ne répond pas. Il n'est pas…

-Pour autan que je le sache, il est vivant.

-Tant mieux. Attends, comment ça pour autant que tu le sache ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois.

-Tu l'as laissé partir tout seul ?

-Il ne voulait pas en démordre.

-Tu aurais du veiller sur lui.

-J'ai essayé. Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été facile, tu sais. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Nous avons du t'enterrer…

-Pourquoi m'avoir enterré ?

-Je voulais te brûler. Le truc habituel, mais Sam n'a pas voulu.

-Je suis content qu'il ait gagné.

-Il a dit qu'il te faudrait un corps quand il te ramènerait. C'est tout ce qu'il a dit.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il était calme, vraiment calme. Puis il est parti. Sans jamais répondre à mes appels. J'ai essayé de le trouver mais il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve.

-Merde, Sammy.

-Quoi ?

-Il a réussi à me faire revenir. Mais quoi qu'il ait fait, ce n'est pas propre.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu aurais du voir la tombe. C'est comme si une bombe avait explosé. Et puis il y avait cette… Force, cette Présence, je ne sais pas trop. Mais elle est passée près de moi dans une station service. Et puis ça… dit il en enlevant ça chemise et montrant la brûlure à Bobby.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est comme si un démon, m'avais attrapé. Ou m'avais sauvé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir sa part du contrat.

-Tu crois que Sam à fait un deal ?

-C'est ce que j'aurais fait... » Bobby n'avait pas l'air de voir la lueur bleue et il n'allait certainement pas en parler, il aurait juste l'air encore plus bizarre et Bobby ne lui aurait peut être plus fait confiance. Qui sait ce que ça pourrait être, ça pourrait très bien le manipuler.

Plus tard dans la journée, la nuit même, Bobby et Dean qui se retrouve dans une grange recouverte de symboles que Bobby continuait de remplir de symboles. « C'est un sacré projet artistique que tu as là. Dit le plus jeune.

-Pièges et talismans pour toutes les croyances du mondes. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

-Pieux, fer, argent, sel, le couteau. On peut tuer tout ce dont j'ai entendu parler.

-C'est quand même une mauvaise idée.

-Oui, Bobby, j'avais entendu les dix premières fois ? Que dirais tu si on sonnait la cloche du repas ? » Bobby prépara le rituel et le fit, sa voix chantant une incantation latine.

Plus tard dans la grange, cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Bobby avait effectué le rituel mais rien ne se passait. « -Tu es sûr d'avoir bien fait le rituel ? Demanda Dean,exaspéré, Désolé, sujet sensible huh? Continua-t-il après que le vieil homme lui ai lancé son fameux regard » Il y eut ensuite de grand bruit de taules battantes contre les charpentes de la battisse, ils se levèrent et regardèrent le toit. « Je sais que je prends mes désirs pour des réalité, mais c'est peut être juste le vent. » Annonça Dean. Tout à coup, les ampoules se brisèrent et la porte de la grange s'ouvrit brusquement, on peut voir une ombre au sol qui pourrait ressembler à celle d'un homme, puis l'homme à qui appartenait l'ombre se montre, il est brun, de la même taille que Bobby, porte un trench coat beige, une cravate bleue sur une chemise blanche. Il arrive dans une lumière clignotante et des étincelles commencent à tomber devant lui alors qu'il s'avance vers les deux hommes. Il marche dans un piège à démon et en ressort sans même sembler le remarquer. Dean et Bobby lui tira dessus avec toutes les cartouches qu'ils ont mais l'être ne broncha pas. Dean le regarda alors plus attentivement, il le détailla même et soudain, ça lui sauta au yeux, comment avait il fait pour ne pas les voir ? Maintenant il les voyait très clairement et ne pouvait que difficilement regarder autre part. Le type devant lui et sur qui il avait tiré avait des ailes, des PUTAIN d'AILES. Des ailes noires, repliées dans son dos, des ailes quoi… « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? Demanda Bobby

-Il a… Il a… Bobby, il a des ailes…

-De quoi tu parles gamin ?

-C'est vrai. J'ai bien des ailes. Parla pour la premier fois le troisième homme d'une voix grave et rauque

-Qui êtes vous ?

-I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.

-Oui, merci pour ça. » Dean tenta de le prendre par surprise, à la fin de sa phrase, il le poignarda mais l'autre ne bronche pas et retire la lame en regardant Dean dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps, dans son dos, Bobby sorti un pied de biche pour l'assommer mais l'être l'attrape peu avant qu'il ne frappe l'arrière de son crâne et touche le front du vieil homme et il tombe inconscient tandis que des voix murmurent dans une langue étranges inconnue. Puis il se retourna vers Dean en lui disant « Il faut que nous parlions Dean. Seul à seul. » Dean ne répond rien pendant un moment, se penchant sur son ami pour savoir si celui-ci est vivant, puis il regarda la chose, l'être qui lit, regarde un livre, il ne sait pas trop, il a l'air de faire les deux à la fois. « Ton ami est vivant. l'informa la créature

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'humain

-Castiel. répondit l'autre

-Oui je m'en doutais un peu. Je veux dire, qu'êtes vous ? Corrigea le premier, le dénommé Castiel le regarda.

-I'm an angel of the Lord. Dean se releva à cet phrase.

-C'est impossible, ça n'existe pas.

-C'est ça ton problème, Dean. Malgré le fait que tu sois capable de voir mes ailes, tu n'as pas la foi. Pour appuyer son propos le présumé « ange » déploya ses ailes. Un humain normal n'aurait vu à se moment que les ombres de ces ailes, mais les ombres, bien que magnifiques, ne rendaient pas justice à la majesté de ses ailes tel que Dean les voyait, d'abord, elles étaient immenses, avec de magnifiques plumes noires, légèrement luisantes, on pouvait voir quelques légères cicatrices cachés par les plumes ayant l'air incroyablement douces. Les ailes était aussi translucides, Dean les voyait très bien mais elles n'étaient pas opaques, il voyait encore les symboles, les murs de la grange ainsi que les ombres des dites ailes. Cette action ce déroula tout doucement, presque comme si il sortait une arme pour montrer qu'il n'est pas une menace. « -Et bien, vous êtes un sacré ange. Fit Dean, une fois sortit de sa contemplation, il avait eût une forte envie, presque un instinct de s'agenouiller devant l'ange mais il avait lutté pour ne pas y succomber, et il avait réussit, Vous avez brûlé les yeux de cette femme.

\- Je lui avait dit de ne pas me regarder sous ma véritable forme. Cela peut être trop pour des humains. Et de même pour ma véritable voix mais tu le sais déjà…

-Vous parlez de la station service et du motel ? C'était vous qui parliez ? La prochaine fois, baisse un peu le volume buddy.

-Ça a été mon erreur. Certaines personnes, spéciales, peuvent percevoir mon véritable visage. Je pensais que tu en faisais parti mais malgré ton aptitude à voir mes ailes, je me trompais.

oOo

Dean continuait de voir les ailes de Castiel, jamais les autres, juste celles de Cas', c'était rassurant en un sens, une « marque » de leur « more profound boud » comme disait l'ange. Il n'avait, en revanche jamais osé demander pour la trace de main sur son épaule, ni pourquoi elle était là ni pourquoi elle luisait de ce qu'il avait découvert être la grâce de Castiel. Mais maintenant Castiel était mort et Dean n'avait plus ce lien si particulier et là on lui apprend qu'il doit être une capote angélique ? Comprenez qu'il ne soit pas de si bonne humeur que ça. Et il continuera à répondre non à chaque fois qu'on lui demandera, peut importe le cancer en phase terminale ou bien l'absence de poumons, il continuera de dire non. Et soudain il entendit SA voix, pas la vraie évidement, il ne saurait la reconnaître mais il reconnaît celle de son vaisseau de Jimmy. Il était menaçant, ses ailes dépliés entre lui et les autres anges, il le protégeait, comme toujours, mais c'était Castiel, il aurait combattu la Terre, les Enfers et le Paradis pour lui. Et les autres anges avaient compris la menace, ils étaient partis en les « réparant ». Et Cas' avait, pour les pour les protéger, gravé des runes énochiennes sur leurs cotes. Sam avait alors regardé Castiel de manière très étrange alors que Dean voyait les ailes de son ami moins translucides, plus opaques, un peu comme si elles étaient plus réelle. Il comprit pourquoi Sam regardait Castiel, il voyait ses ailes. Ils en discutèrent plus tard entre eux, le lien entre Dean et Cas' était ce qui permettait à Dean de voir les ailes de Castiel en premier lieu et les marques énochiennes avait comme effet secondaire de permettre de voir les ailes de l'ange qui l'effectuait et avait donc rendu les ailes de Castiel plus tangible pour Dean, et donc elle était apparu à Sam, apparemment encore plus translucides que pour Dean avec juste le lien, ce qui, selon l'ange, montrait sa puissance.

oOo

Dean et Sam avait un jeu, ils essayaient de deviner quelles émotions correspondaient à quelle attitude des ailes de l'ange. Il connaissait la protection : les ailes étendus entre l'ennemi et le(s) protégé(s). La colère ressemblait énormément : les ailes était aussi étendus mais avec les plumes...hérissées, c'est assez difficile à décrire mais cela pourrait être comparé à un chat qui se hérisse, la menace était identique à la colère, ou presque elle était parfois un mix de colère et de protection,souvent quand les Winchester étaient impliqués, la joie était simple : les ailes s'étendait paisiblement, la tristesse voyait les ailes de l'ange s'abaisser, lorsque l'ange était fier on voyait les ailes s'étendre en même temps que le sourire de l'ange. La peur se montrait sous forme de tremblement, tandis que le dégoût s'affichait par une sorte de retournement d'ailes, de manière à orienter la partie la moins intime à l'objet du dégoût mais une chose leur restait inconnue : lorsqu'il étendait ses ailes, comme dans un de ses mouvements réflexes lorsque, chez le médecin, on vous frappe le genou avec ce petit marteau. Ce genre de problème arrivait généralement autour de Dean, mais aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à en trouver l'origine.

oOo

Dean puis Sam avait à plusieurs reprises tenter de confronter Castiel sur le sujet mais il restait très évasif si il n'utilisait pas les ailes en question pour s'échapper de ce moment. Et peu importe la solution choisie, il rougissait toujours horriblement.

oOo

Jack avait apporté de nouvelle choses à ce petit dictionnaire, on peut maintenant rajouter tout ce qui se rapporte aux fledglings, il était d'ailleurs impossible de nier que Jack était un nephilim et effectivement ses ailes rappelait plus noires de Castiel au lieu des ailes roses brillantes de Lucifer* . Castiel était très protecteur de Jack, des humains sans capacités particulières pouvaient le voir mais si on voyait ses ailes cela devenait une évidence, il avait toujours une aile autour de Jack, dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était d'ailleurs pour aider Jack à retrouver sa grâce, que les membres de la Team Free Will 2.0 c'était tous rassemblés dans la bibliothèque avec tout les livres qu'il avait pu trouver sur les anges dans le bunker. Sam avait soudainement arrêté de tourner compulsivement les pages de son livre, avait relevé sa tête puis l'avait replongé dans son livre. Il relu plusieurs fois le passage avant de relever la tête et d'adresser à tous son plus fameux : « So get this, apparemment si les anges étendent leurs comme Cas' semble le faire autour de toi Dean, c'est du certaine manière comme les paons…

-Attends tu veux dire que depuis le début tout ça c'est pour…

-DEAN ! l'interrompit l'ange

-Ok, on termine la sécession de recherche et ensuite on en parle en privé. Mais pas question que tu t'envole »prévint Dean. Effectivement après les quelques heures de recherches qui ont suivi, Dean et Castiel, dans la chambre de Dean, se livrèrent à cette discussion : «Tu peux m'expliquer plus en détails ce que Sam à trouver ?

-C'est vrai nous avons le contrôle de nos ailes mais elle réagissent quand même instinctivement, dans ce cas pour attirer les partenaires potentiels, pour montrer la puissance de nos ailes…

-Donc, basiquement toutes ces fois tu me draguais?tenta de plaisanter Dean

-Je suis désolé, tu n'étais pas sensé savoir, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que cela ne change rien à notre amitié.

-Shit, Cas' regarde de moi. C'est pour ça que tu avais peur de m'en parler ? Castiel acquiesça silencieusement. Tu sais c'est pour ce genre de truc que nous, les humains on parlent, parce que si tu avais répondu à mes questions à l'époque, ça aurait pris vachement moins de temps…

-Quoi ? »croassa Castiel, relevant la tête. Il avait face à lui quelques chose qu'il ne pensait jamais réellement voir pour lui, Dean le regardait avec tellement d'affection dans les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, Dean l'aimait, ou du moins c'était ce qui était sous entendu, non ? M ais Dean qui semblait avoir perçu son doute car c'est à ce moment qu'il l'embrassa. Étonnement, on ne les revit pas avant le lendemain matin. Sam était comme tout les matins réveillé le premier, puis ce fut aux tours de Dean et Cas' de se lever, ensemble évidemment et puis finalement Jack se leva, en dernier, Sam disait que c'était car Jack avait moins de un an et Dean qu'il avait juste du sommeil à rattraper. Dans tous les cas, il était le dernier levé. Lorsqu'il se leva, il vit Dean et Castiel en pleine séance de calînage amoureux, sur le moment, il ne fit aucune remarque mais une fois qu'il se fut installé avec son bol de céréale à côté de Sam il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le soir dernier : « Hey, Sam, vu que Dean sors avec Papa maintenant est ce que je peux l'appeler Daddy devant lui maintenant? » Malheureusement pour lui, Dean avait entendu et en avait recraché son café d'étonnement : « Comment ça, 'Devant moi' ?

-Pour expliquer ça simplement répondit Sam, cela fait plusieurs mois, depuis presque sa naissance en fait, il fait référence à toi comme 'Daddy', quand je l'ai compris, je lui ai demandé de pas le faire devant toi, pour des raisons que tu comprends j'imagine… Mais du coup maintenant que tu es officiellement en couple avec son 'Papa', il n'y a plus aucune raison qu'il ne t'appelle pas Daddy mais il voulait juste être sûr, j'imagine.

-Hey, gamin évidement que tu m'appeler Daddy. » fit Dean à Jack pour mettre fin à la conversation. Le jeune nephilim lui répondit par un sourire de la taille de l'Amérique.

oOo

*C'est une cannon, Mark Pellegrino l'a dit « Lucifer has pink sparkly wings because he don't give a fuck » et c'était rose brillant ou à paillette alors j'ai choisi.

Oui ce sont les descriptions et les dialogues exacts de Lazarus rising parce que véracité historique et je vous explique aussi mon headcannon qui explique les ailes de Jack : en fait Jack considère que Castiel est son père pour deux raisons, la première et la plus simple Kelly lui a dit qu'il allait le protéger et c'est ce que les pères font, la deuxièmes est un peu plus complexe, au moment au Kelly a fait Castiel poser sa main sur son ventre, leurs yeux sont devenus dorés et c'est à ce moment là que le lien ange-nephilim se créé, le nephilim n'a pas besoin que se soit sont vrai père (l'ange dans un vaisseau féminin ou masculin) pour le considérer comme tel mais c'est en général dans les sociétés occidentales un geste d'amour paternel pour l'enfant à naître, à ce moment le nephilim n'a encore que très peu de grâce et celle ci est neutre. Mais ce lien avec le «père » teinte la grâce et créer le lien, de plus le fait que les yeux de l'ange et de l'humain se colore renforce cette idée de groupe familial. Voilà c'était mon moment headcannon et pour le deuxième qui n'est pas placé dans cette fic' : la mère de John s'appelle Martha. Voilà. Des questions, des fautes que vous avez repérer et vous pouvez laisser une review. Merci

Eurus2


End file.
